Como dar su primer beso y no enamorarse
by LilyMalfoyBlack
Summary: Hermione no ha dado su primer beso pero cuando lo de no quiere enamorarse...Dos chicas inquietas se juntan para ayudar a su amiga pero Hermione se enamorara del principe o le dara igual
1. Chapter 1 Como dar su primer beso

**Hola a todos como ven este es mi primer fin por favor comenten**

**Disclaimer: como se sabe Harry Potter no me pertenece (ojala) este magico mundo es de J.K Rowling **

Como dar su primer beso

Capitulo 1: La nueva Malfoy

**POV Hermione**

-¿Qué NUNCA HAS BESADO A NADIE?-grito Ginny cuando le dije mi mayor secreto

Si ahí estaba confesándole a mi mejor amiga que nunca había besado a nadie lo bueno es que estábamos solas en la madriguera si no todo el mundo se hubiera enterado.

-Publícalo en el Profeta, lo bueno es que no hay nadie si no todos ya lo sabrían-dije un poco molesta y divertida

-Es que pensé que eso había pasado con Viktor hace años-dijo Ginny-Por cierto ¿se siguen mandando cartas?

-Lo se todo mundo supone que eso paso con él y si nos seguimos mandado cartas pero solo somos amigos-dije ya exasperada

-Bueno veamos nunca has besado a alguien pero para ti no es importante hacer eso con alguien que ames ¿cierto?-dijo Ginny

Solo asentí mientras Ginny ponía una cara pensativa, a decir verdad me está dando miedo la cara de malévola que acaba de poner ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Porque Ginny pone esa cara picara.

-Ginny ¿Por qué pones esa cara?-dije con un poco de miedo y duda

-Porque ya sé que vamos a hacer para ayudarte apúrate vamos al callejón Diagon-dijo una muy emocionada Ginny

No me dio tiempo ni de responder porque cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en el callejón y Ginny me guiaba hacia un local muy extraño y cuando llegamos me acorde que había abierto una librería nueva pero la gran pregunta era ¿Cómo me iban a ayudar los libros a dar mi primer beso? Y al entrar me di cuenta que no era una librería "normal" todo era rosa y a la entrada tenía un gran letrero que decía: "L'amour est tout" y si no me equivoco significa "El amor es todo" ¡Por las barbas de Merlín ¡ ¿A qué lugar me trajo Ginny ? Todo parece sacado de una novela muy melosa

-Ginevra Weasley ¿A dónde rayos me has traído?-dije en voz un poco alta ya que había mucho ruido

Ella solo me ignoro y tomo mi mano para después salir corriendo por un libro de un rosa chicle solo me lo paso y leí el título.

-¿Cómo dar tu primer beso y no enamorarse? ¿Enserio piensas que comprare este ridículo libro?- le dije muy sorprendida

-No es ridículo y si lo vas a comprar-dijo con una sonrisa Weasley como todos la llamaban

No me dio tiempo ni de protestar porque ya estábamos comprando el libro y una edición especial de la revista favorita de Ginny "Corazón de bruja". Mejor ya no dije nada y nos regresamos a la Madriguera ya me imagino todo lo que nos dirán Harry, Ron, la Sra. Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Tonks etc.

Y asi fue en cuanto llegamos pero el único histérico fue Harry

-¿Dónde te metiste Hermione Granger? ¡Y te llevaste a mi hermoso pastelito!-Grito Harry

-Hay cuchurrumin tranquilo solo dimos un tranquilo paseo-dijo Ginny mientras le daba un beso

Mejor no dije nada y subí a la habitación a dormir en dos días nos vamos a Hogwarts y de pensar que es mi último año en esa escuela me pone muy triste pero vendrán cosas mejores ya que Voldemort ah desparecido.

**POV Draco**

No puedo estar más feliz ahora que mi madre me dijo que mi pequeña hermana se regresa de Francia. Ella es una de las mujeres que más amo en esta vida me muero de ganas por ver a esa enana, mejor ya me duermo porque iré por ella temprano.

A la mañana siguiente:

Estaba durmiendo muy tranquilo cuando de repente siento unos brincos en mi cama y después oigo unos gritos muy fuertes y abro mis ojos y veo a mi loca hermana con un aparato muggle.

-Buenos días hermanito hermoso- grito por ese aparto raro

-Alejandra Malfoy Black ¿Qué rayos te sucede?- le dije con una sonrisa

-Oh ¿asi recibes a tu única y hermosa hermana?-respondió divertida

Entonces la abrasé levantándola del suelo y llevándola a la cama para hacerle cosquillas, creo que es la única Malfoy que se ríe por cualquier cosa por eso la quiero tanto por ser diferente a todos no se qué haría sin esa pulga. Cuando termino nuestra guerra e cosquillas le pregunte.

-¿Quién fue por ti?-pregunte

-Mamá pero le dije que no te despertara porque era una sorpresa –dijo mi hermanita-bueno bajemos al comedor muero de hambre fue un viaje larguísimo tengo muchas que contarte

Mi hermana al parecer nunca se iba a callar asi que solo le preste atención y me contaba de sus amigas, de las cosas que había comprado antes de venir, del clima, de las tiendas de ropa, bueno de cosas que en realidad no me importaban mucho solo estaba feliz de que ella traería felicidad por fin a esta mansión y la vería en Hogwarts todos los días y claro esta será una Slytherin.

Llegamos al comedor y ahí estaba mi madre esperándonos con una sonrisa que tenía bastante tiempo que no veía y al fin comimos como una familia feliz bueno no estaba completa pero feliz. La tristeza de mi madre era muy grande pero cuando mi hermana hablaba y nos hablaba de sus aventuras y todas las cosas que le habían pasado tanto felices como tristes, mi madre parecía más feliz y claro esta yo también por ver a mi madre y hermana felices.

-¿Pulga ya tienes tus útiles para Hogwarts?-dije divertido porque sé que no le gusta que le digan pulga

-Si si los tengo y no me digas ¡pulga! Tonto-dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente

-Buenos niños ya basta de pelear en la mesa mejor amor platícanos si tuviste novio o aun lo tienes-dijo mi madre con una sonrisa enorme y curiosa por saber la situación sentimental de mi pequeña hermana y en ese momento me puse tenso y toda sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro , siempre fui muy sobreprotector con ella.

-Bueno hay mami no te puedo decir cuando está este gruñón presente, si te digo tal vez va y asesina a todo chico que me haya volteado a ver –dijo demasiado divertida para mi gusto

Solo ellas es capaz de sacarme más de una sonrisa en menos de un minuto y asi mismo es capaz de hacerlas desaparecer , pero mejor no dije nada y me quede serio y cruzaba mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho y ellas comenzaron a reír y como vi que iban a comenzar una charla de "madre e hija" me levante con elegancia típica Malfoy y fui al jardín a volar un rato y pensar de que mañana iré a Hogwarts y enfrentar todo lo que había pasado creo que el séptimo curso no será como siempre seré lo bueno es que contare con Blaise,Pansy y obviamente mi traviesa hermana.

**POV Alejandra M.**

Estaba tan entretenida platicando con mi madre, que no me di cuenta cuando mi hermanito se fue del comedor pero entonces me di cuenta que lo preocupaba era el rechazo en Hogwarts si eso era como todos sabían que fue un mortifago pero nunca nadie se puso a pensar que lo habían obligado además el ayudo a la orden del fénix pero por eso yo voy a estar con él y le conseguiré novia, hay personas que tal vez se sientan intimidadas por el pasado de mi hermoso hermano pero ninguna chica se puede resistir ante sus encantos claro como los míos, lo sé hay veces que perezco demasiado risueña y diferente pero siempre se me sale lo Malfoy . Seguía pensando en mi plan para hacer feliz a mi hermano cuando mi madre interrumpió mis pensamientos

-Corazón estas muy distraída ¿en qué piensas?-dijo mi madre curiosa

-Mami Draco ¿tiene novia?-pregunte muy pero muy curiosa

-No que yo sepa el año pasado término con Pansy según ellos solo se querían como amigos-dijo mi madre extrañada por mi pregunta-¿Qué tramas pequeña?

-Hay mami es que noto a mi hermanito muy triste y que mejor que una novia y para eso estaré ahí –dije con orgullo

-Hija solo ten cuidado que no vayan a lastimar a tu hermano o mejor dicho que tu hermano lastime a alguien ya sabes que la sensibilidad no es lo suyo-dijo mi madre algo preocupada

-Mami no te preocupes sé lo que hare-dije para calmarla y con una cálida sonrisa

Seguimos platicando sobre trivialidades, me alegra mucho que se encuentra más tranquila porque desde la muerte de mi padre se encontraba muy deprimida y cada día trato de estarlo también porque a pesar de todo yo amaba a mi padre lo que me pone muy contenta es que estaré mas con mi familia y conoceré a nuevas personas en Hogwarts.

**POV Draco**

El día paso normal con los chistes muggles de mi hermana, esa manía suya de amar a los muggles pero no se puede hacer nada por ella como toda una Malfoy hace lo que ella quiere aunque debo admitir que hay cosas muggles que me gustan si mi padre viviera volvería a morir por todo lo que pasa por la cabeza de mi loca hermana, mejor me iré a dormir temprano mañana tenemos que partir hacia Hogwarts.

Como era de suponerse la pulga me despertó con el mismo aparato de ayer y dando brincos.

-¿Qué es ese aparato?-dije con los ojos a medio abrir

-Es un megáfono ¡tonto!-dijo con una sonrisa-y ahora levántate que en un par de horas nos vamos ¡apúrate no seas flojo!- siguió gritando por esa cosa

-aleja de mi ese meganofo de mi y ya tengo todo listo solo me daré una ducha ¡relájate!-dije

-Ok tranquilo y es megáfono no meganofo-dijo ya saliendo de mi habitación

Y asi lo hice solo me bañe y me arregle impecable con un traje negro debo decir que me veía increíblemente guapo me vi interrumpió cuando mi hermana entro vestida con un pantalón entubado color negro rasgado que dejaba ver un poco de su piel con unas botas del mismo color de tacón y una blusa negra con bolitas doradas y un saco de 4 botones a la altura de la cintura y ella iba con unos collares dorados que le daban un toque bronceado a su piel , el cabello lacio color negro(por parte de su tía bellatrix) y solo traía maquillados los contornos de los ojos y pestañas y un ligero brillo transparente.

-Wow-fue lo único que pude decir cuando la vi

-¿Qué solo dirás wow?-dijo-y yo que venía a decirte que te veías muy guapo

-Lo siento es que te ves hermosa hermana por algo somos hermanos – dije con una sonrisa que solo se la puedo dar a ella

-ah lo sé nadie tan guapo como nosotros pero apúrate ¡por Merlín! Draco te tardas más que yo-dijo mi muy emocionada hermana

Solo reí ante la emoción de mi hermana, asi que mi madre, la pulga y yo salimos hacia la estación King Cross, en cuanto llegamos mi hermana se comporto como toda una Malfoy con un porte altivo y elegante igual que mi madre y yo, fuimos hasta el andén 9 y ¾ mi madre nos dio una abrazo y un beso a cada uno y entonces le dije a mi hermana:

-No te separes de mí, vamos a buscar un compartimiento vacio-dije con tono autoritario

Pero como siempre no me hizo caso y camino hasta que la perdí de vista, entonces fui a buscar un compartimiento vacio deje las cosas y fui a buscarla.

**POV Hermione**

Al fin habíamos encontrado un compartimiento vacio en el cual íbamos: Harry, Ginny, Ron y yo. Estábamos un poco aburridos pero en eso una chica como de la edad de Ginny y nos dijo con una dulce voz:

-¿Tienen un asiento disponible?-dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante

-Cla cla claro pasa-dijo Ron muy nervioso y le dio espacio junto a él del otro lado

-Gracias, y bueno ¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunto la chica

-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger-dije con una sonrisa

-Mi nombre es Ginny Weasley y el tonto que esta a tu lado es mi hermano Ron-dijo Ginny divertida por la cara de tonto que tenía su hermano por la chica

-Mi nombres es Harry Potter ¿y el tuyo?-dijo un sonriente Harry

-¿Ya había venido a Hogwarts? Es que nunca te había visto-dijo Ginny

-Ah no vengo de Francia y mi nombre es Alejandra Malfoy-dijo muy sonriente Alejandra-pero pueden decirme Ale

Todos nos quedamos estáticos al oír su apellido y de lo diferente que era al hurón de Malfoy ¿Cómo una chica tan dulce puede ser familia de ese hurón?

-¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunto Alejandra

-No es que nos sorprendimos por tu apellido-dijo un apenado y desconcertado Harry

-ah no se preocupen entiendo y se lo que paso el año pasado y solo les pido que le den una oportunidad a mi testarudo y tonto hermano el no es malo y yo tampoco-dijo Ale con ojos llenos esperanza y entonces dije

-No te preocupes yo si te doy una oportunidad y a tu hermano mientras él se comporte-dije con una sonrisa

Ella solo sonrió de una manera angelical y todos le dijeron lo mismo y seguimos platicando con ella bueno principalmente Ron al parecer tiene un interés especial en la chica estaba tan entretenido que no se fijo que Ginny y Harry se besaron. Bueno todo estaba bien hasta que apareció el hurón muy enojado.

-Alejandra Malfoy Black ¿Dónde rayos te metiste?-dijo con una cara que daba miedo

-Draco Malfoy Black no me grites y solo estaba platicando y haciendo nuevos amigos-dijo también enojada Ale

-No me importa te dije que no te separaras de mi y es lo primero que haces-dijo un poco más calmado

-Pues está de sobra decirte que no me gusta que me mandes asi que cálmate-dijo enojada

- ¬¬ está bien… Hermanita hermosa por favor vámonos de aquí y no te separes de mi-dijo ya calmado

-Asi me gusta y claro-le dijo a su hermano y luego a nosotros-Bueno chicos nos vemos en Hogwarts – y con una sonrisa se fue

Todos nos quedamos con una cara de póker al ver como el hurón obedecía a su pequeña hermana y el primero en hablar fue Ron.

-Apoco no es encantadora-dijo con tono soñador

-Claro desde que entro me cayó bien pero cuando mando al hurón me cayó mejor-dijo Harry aun impresionado

-A Ron le parece encantadora por que le gusta – dijo Ginny para molestar a su hermano

Yo solo reí mucho por la cara colorada de Ron pero recordé cuando vi entrar a Malfoy al compartimiento y me pareció muy guapo con el traje negro impecable y se veía que estaba más musculoso. ¡Dios mío estar tanto tiempo con Ginny me afecta!

**POV Draco**

Hay que voy a hacer con esta hermana que tengo decidí por no decirle nada hasta que se calmara y llegáramos al compartimiento.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con Blaise y Pansy, cuando Pansy vio entrar a la pulga corrió a abrazarla, ellas siempre se llevaron bien y cuando teníamos diez años y mi hermanita nueve, Blaise me confesó que le gustaba mi hermanita pero no le tome importancia… hasta ahora que vi como la miraba yo estaba a punto de explotar ¡COMO SE ATREVIA A MIRAR A MI HERMANITA ASI!

Ella los saludo amablemente y comenzó a platicar con Pansy de "cosas de chicas" y Blaise la miraba con mucha atención, más de la que me gustaba, asi que para alejar su mirada de mí hermana decidí hacer plática.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos por llegar a Hogwarts asi que las chicas se fueron a poner su uniforme al baño y Blaise y yo nos cambiamos ahí.

Bajamos del tren, y fuimos hacia el castillo ahí McGonagall nos recibió y nos dijo a Pansy, Blaise y a mí que nos fuéramos al comedor y a mi hermanita se la llevo a no se donde, andaba muy distraído por que no podía sacarme de la cabeza Granger, se veía tan linda, el verano le había sentado muy bien ¡pero qué rayos hago pensando en Granger!

- Hola ¿hay alguien ahí? ¡Hey Draco ¡ Ya va a pasar Ale con el sombrero-dijo muy emocionada Pansy

No me di cuenta cuando llegamos al comedor y cuando pasaron los niños de primero con el sombrero, y entonces Dumbledore dijo:

-Alumnos tengo el placer de presentar a esta nueva alumna que viene de Francia es la señorita: Alejandra Malfoy- y todos aplaudieron en especial los hombres pero estos que se creen es mi hermanita y el tonto de Blaise hasta se paró de su asiento al igual que el Weasley

Entonces le pusieron el sombrero y unos minutos después el sombrero dijo

-Muy interesante tienes el valor de un Griffyndor, la inteligencia de un Ravenclaw y la Astucia de un Slytherin-dijo pensativo

Dos minutos después grito:

-Slytherin-muy emocionado

Y toda la mesa aplaudió con emoción y elegancia y ella camino con elegancia hasta la mesa pero antes de guiñarle el ojo al Weasley y este solo se sonrojo con exceso.

-Felicidades hermanita-dije cuando llego junto a mi

-Gracias, genial que quede en esta casa asi podre pasar tiempo contigo y Pansy-dijo emocionada

-Y conmigo- dijo el tonto de Blaise con una sonrisa que usaba con sus conquistas pero eso no lo iba a permitir, mi hermanita le sonrió de manera coqueta, ¡esta niña va a matarme!

-Bueno mejor comamos-dijo Pansy para poner un ambiente más tranquilo y asi fue todo paso tranquilo, quitando las miraditas que Blaise le mandaba a mi hermanita y las que Weasley y ella se mandaban. Después de todo mañana comenzarían las clases y solo quiero descansar.

**POV Ginny**

Muajajaja a mi hermanito le gusta Ale, los tengo que unir pero lo que si no me esperaba era que Herms no le quitaba la mirada de encima al Malfoy mayor y es que hay que admitir que esta guapo no como mi Harry pero si lo está, y Malfoy no se percato de las miradas de Herms pero me di cuenta que le gusta por que cuando llego con nosotros se le iban los ojos en Herms aunque lo supo disimular muy bien , ellos serán la próxima pareja que una asi como Neville y Luna . Deberían pagarme por esto, pero si quiero unir a Draco con Herms debo tener la ayuda de Ale, si mañana hablare con ella de esto en clases, ahora solo dormiré y soñare con mi cuchurrumin.

**Bueno esto fue todo gracias**


	2. Chapter 2 Las cupidas al ataque

**COMO DAR SU PRIMER BESO Y NO ENAMORARSE**

**Hello everybody what's up? haha bueno no saben los feliz que me puse cuando lei los reviews aunqe sean pocos grite de la emocion (entiendame soy primeriza) Aqui les traigo otro capi a ver si les gusta por favor comenten**

**Ale: ¿ a que horas piensas dejar que lean eh?**

**Lily: hay dejame estoy emocionada**

**Ale: asi pues no me importa yo ya quiero que sepan mas de mi**

**Lily: tonta no se si no te has dado cuenta pero somos la misma**

**Ale: shhhh callate esta es mi segunda edentidad**

**Lily: hay pues dejame decir el Disclaimer**

**Ale: Osh Ok amargada**

**Lily: ¬¬' Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece(ojala draco me perteneciera xD) todo es de J.K Rowling la mujer que mato a mi amado Dobby /sniff sniff/ **

**Lean :D**

**Capitulo 2: Las cupidas al ataque **

**POV Ginny**

¡Genial hoy es el día! Me levante antes de todas para ganar la ducha y asi fue me apresure tengo que encontrar a Ale, cuando baje a la sala común ahí se encontraba una Hermione pensativa pero estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que me había sentado junto a ella y eso me preocupo:

-Hey ¿hay alguien ahí?- dije

Ella siguió sin hacerme caso, hasta que empezó a reírse como una loca, por un momento pensé que estaba poseída por algo extraño pero reacciono y se dio cuenta que yo estaba junto a ella y la veía raro y se puso tan roja como mi hermoso cabello como dice mi cuchurrumincito.

**POV Hermione**

Desde que me dormí hasta que me levante estuve pensando en _el_ ¿¡por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ese _hurón!_ Mejor me levante temprano para darme una relajante ducha pero en cuanto cerraba los ojos veía sus hermosos ojos grises y ese cabello rubio platinado… un momento que hago pensando en sus ojos y su cabello. Baje a la sala común y como era de esperarse no había nadie y estuve pensando porque no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza considere varias cosas puede ser que en el tren me haya pegado en la cabeza mientras dormía, que una extraña criatura invisible se haya metido en mi cabeza, pero eso no puede ser o tal vez me guste el _hurón_. No puede evitar reír como una loca, solo el pensar de que me gustara era como ver a Voldemort vestido de bailarina de ballet con una canasta llena de galletitas y dándosela a todos los niños muggles del mundo y eso daba aun mas risa hasta que me di cuenta que Ginny me miraba con miedo y en ese instante me sonroje demasiado.

-Lo siento no te vi llegar-dije muy apenada

-Ah no te preocupes me di cuenta cuando te hable y no me hiciste caso, pero dime ¿en qué piensas? O mejor dicho ¿en quién eh? – dijo con una sonrisa picara

-Dios cuando vea a Harry le diré que hizo con la dulce, tierna e inocente Ginny- dijo riendo

-Luego hablamos de eso-dijo riéndose-pero ahora lo importante es que vayamos a desayunar por favor mi estomago no esta huelga

Nos fuimos corriendo al comedor, comíamos tranquilamente hasta que llegaron Harry y Ron, Harry y Ginny se decían cosas melosas y Ron solo comía desesperadamente hasta que entraron ciertos hermanos.

**POV Alejandra **

Presiento que el día de hoy será , como amo esa palabra are que mi hermoso hermanito la diga, hablando de mi draquito tengo que buscarlo, no conozco este lugar, cuando lo vea va a ver pero de repente alguien me tapa lo ojos y una voz seductora me dice:

-adivina quién soy-dijo la voz "seductora"

-No soy buena adivinando, asi que quita tus manos de mi carita a menos que quieras enfrentarte a la ira de mi hermano- y en un segundo quito sus manos y descubrí que era Blaise

-Bueno será mejor dejar a tu hermano tranquilo ¿No?-dijo un poco nervioso

-Demasiado tarde Zabinni- dijo mi súper hermano

-Este am ¿Qué cuentas cuñado digo hermano?-dijo muy nervioso Blaise y esto hizo enfurecer mas a mi hermano

-Voy a contar hasta tres para que desaparezcas de mi vista uno, d….- sin más Blaise salió corriendo dejándonos a mi hermano y a mi solos

-¿¡Donde estabas hermanito! Con alguna conquista-dije con picardía

-Ya basta vámonos al comedor, Pansy nos está esperando-dijo algo serio aun no supera que Blaise quiera algo conmigo hay pobrecito, que tierno es.

Y nos fuimos al comedor como solo un Malfoy puede hacerlo, pero cuando llegamos al comedor todos se nos quedaban viendo en especial Ron hay que lindo es, me encantan sus ojos azules y su cabello rojo y me encanta como se sonroja cuando le sonriso como lo estoy haciendo justo ahora, pero me doy cuenta que Hermione se queda viendo a mi hermanito y el a ella con una sonrisa media boba, muajaja.

-Hermanito vámonos a sentar, muero de hambre-dije pero él no me hizo caso y siguió viendo a Hermione-Vamos antes de que todos se den cuenta de tu interés por Hermione-dije con una sonrisa

-De que hablas pulga yo no veo a Granger, mejor vámonos-dijo haciéndose el tonto

Ya le iba a contestar pero en eso veo a una loca que venía hacia nosotros y si mi memoria no falla esa loca es Astoria Greengrass, esa chica nunca me cayó bien nada mas quería a mi hermanito para ella, y la "loca" como la llamo prácticamente se le hecho encima a MI hermano, pero esta que se cree.

-¿Hola? No sé si estas ciega, porque tonta ya lo estas-dije bastante molesta, jum creo que este no es mi día

-Hay niña deja de molestar y vete a jugar con muñecas-dijo la loca

-Hey eso si que no Astoria, ten mucho cuidado como te diriges hacia mi hermana-dijo mi súper hermano al rescate

-Hay draki-pooh no te alteres solo bromeaba-dijo con una sonrisa bastante tonta

Entonces le susurre a mi hermano "si ella se sienta con nosotros mejor me voy con Blaise" y al aparecer esto no le gusto porque frunció el ceño y se alejo de Astoria y nos fuimos a sentar con Pansy algo apartados y Blaise solo nos miraba desde lejos que estaba con Crabbe y Goyle, hay esos serán muy tontos pero a mí me caen bien, ¡claro cuando me conviene!

**POV Ron**

Se veía tan linda cuando entro con el hurón, pero llego una chica se le aventó a Malfoy y claramente Ale se molesto, se ve que quiere mucho a su hermano, pero esa chica al parecer le dijo algo que no le gusto, porque puso cara de muy pocos amigos, pero el hurón no tardo en defenderla y luego se fueron a sentar junto con Parkinson alejados, pero el estúpido de Zabinni no le quitaba la vista de encima a MI chica, bueno no es MI chica pero pronto lo será, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por mi hermana.

-Hey Ron, ya despega la vista de la mesa de Slytherin, te ves muy obvio-dijo Ginny riéndose

-Ron repite conmigo: "los elotes no tienen maiz, los elotes no tienen maiz "-dijo Harry-yo siempre lo digo cuando algún tonto ve a mi Dragoncita-

-Hay nuevo apodo ¡que meloso eres Harry!-dijo Herms a mi rescate

-Ya dejen en paz a mi cuchurrumin-dijo Ginny molesta por molestar a su "cuchurrumin"

Después de eso el desayuno paso con los típicos arrumacos de Ginny y Harry, Hermione regañándome por no sé qué tontería pero yo solo podía pensar en una chica Slytherin, no sé qué me pasa con esa chica no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, es tan linda, tan diferente a todas las chicas y todos los Malfoy, hay no puede ser, se está acercando a la mesa y yo con estas fachas, hay no ya hasta hablo como Ginny.

-Hola chicos-dijo dulcemente Ale con una sonrisa hermosa

-Hola Ale-dijeron al unisonó Ginny y Herms

-Que onda Alex-dijo Harry

-Ho Ho Hola-dije muy nervioso y sonrojado

**POV Draco**

En cuanto acabamos de desayunar Ale se fue prácticamente corriendo hacia los leones, desde mi lugar vi como todos la saludaban, pero ese Weasley la miraba como tonto, bueno lo es , pero casi se me salen los ojos al ver como Granger llevaba un uniforme muy ajustado a su figura y si que había cambiado este verano , vi como se levanto junto con ,Potter, los Weasley y se iban con mi pequeña hermana, cuando me fui del comedor con Pansy y me iba a la clase de pociones, vi como Granger se me quedaba viendo y en menos de un segundo nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí un extraño calor recorrer mi cuerpo, ella se sonrojo y me dedico una bella sonrisa y al parecer igual sonreí porque Pansy se reía como una loca por mi cara, a pesar de que fuimos novios hicimos como si nunca hubiera pasado porque descubrimos que solo nos queríamos como hermanos.

-Ya veo quien te trae como tarado eh – dijo Pansy aun riéndose

-No sé dé que hablas- dije sin mucho interés

-Por favor Draco somos amigos desde que usábamos pañales te conozco a la perfección y sé que te gusta Granger, que aunque nadie te conozca como yo se te nota-dijo Pansy conteniéndose una carcajada

-¿¡Tan obvio soy!-se me escapo-Digo, este, yo, am.

-Ja ya ves te gusta-dijo victoriosa

-Bueno pues ya cállate y apúrate que se nos va a hacer tarde- dije corriendo

**POV Ginny**

-Ginny tengo que hablar contigo ahora es importante-me dijo Ale ya que los chicos se había ido a clase de pociones

-Pues hay que aprovechar, ya que tenemos este rato libre-dije – yo también tengo algo que decirte

-Pues vamos tú dime a donde ya que no conozco nada y asi sirve que me das un recorrido por el castillo-dijo muy emocionada

-Vamos a la biblioteca, ahí nadie podrá escucharnos-dije en un susurro

Y así lo hicimos fuimos calmadamente hacia "el templo del saber de Herms" y le iba enseñando el castillo a Ale, cuando llegamos nos fuimos a la mesa más alejada y ella empezó a hablar.

-Ginny te lo voy a decir sin rodeos, a mi hermano le gusta Herms-dijo sincera

-Pues Ale te tengo una noticia también a Herms le gusta Draco-dije emocionada

-¿¡Enserio! Wow seremos unas cupidas-dijo igual de emocionada

-Yeah! Hogwarts ¡Cuidado! Porque estas sexys cupidas van al ataque-dije con picardía

-Muajajaja juntaremos a muchos eso tenlo por seguro-dijo con malicia

Esta chica sí que me cae bien, tiene la misma mente malvada que yo, y después de esa conversación nos dirigimos a Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras ya que Slytherin y Griffyndor compartían esa clase, ella se fue a sentar con unas chicas de Slytherin y yo con unas de Griffyndor obviamente, quedamos después de la cena para fraguar nuestro malvado plan.

**POV Hermione**

Cuando llegamos a la clase de Snape, casi no había nadie, solo estaban Draco y Parkinson y sentí una furia cuando vi que ella lo abrazaba, pero Ron interrumpió mis pensamientos y mi ira hablando de lo linda que se veía Ale cuando sonreía, a este chico sí que le pego duro el amor y Harry solo escuchaba a Ron aguantándose una carcajada por la cara de tonto de nuestro amigo, yo solo veía de reojo a Parkinson como se reía de Draco y este se ponía rojo y me miraba.

-Ron ya cállate, ya todos sabemos que Ale es bonita-dijo Harry ya exasperado

-¿Ahora si te quejas verdad? Cuando tu no parabas de maldecir a Dean por ver a Ginny nadie te decía nada-dijo ron levemente enojado, Harry enrojeció y yo solo reí por todo lo que decían, en ese momento entro Snape con su típica túnica negra y empezó a hablar de el filtro de amor y que lo haríamos por parejas que el pondría, yo solo suplicaba que me tocara con alguno de Griffyndor, porque si me tocaba algún Slytherin moriría. Snape empezó a decir las parejas:

-Potter con Parkinson, Weasley con Brown, Crabbe y Padma Patil… y asi siguió hasta llegar a: Granger con Malfoy, ahora júntense y háganla hasta donde puedan, yo saldré un momento y si cuando llego nadie tiene nada los repruebo, pero era claro que eso solo iba a los leones y asi me junte con Malfoy.

-Hola Granger-dijo un Draco Malfoy ¿¡amable!

-Am Hola Malfoy-dije un poco tímida

-Vamos Granger ¿me tienes miedo?-dijo con una sonrisa muy seductora y yo enseguida enrojecí y cuando estaba a punto de levantarme para ir por los ingredientes el me detuvo

-Yo voy por los ingredientes-con su simple contacto con mi brazo me dejo como petrificada y tome asiento porque pensé que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarme, cuando el llego con los ingredientes , solo me los dio y nos pusimos a hacer la poción , cada vez que nuestras manos rozaban nos poníamos muy colorados y asi seguimos hasta que oímos una explosión y busque con la mirada y me di cuenta de que Harry y Parkinson estaban llenos de un liquido viscoso color morado, se veían a un león y una serpiente muy molestos ,de inmediato llego Snape con un rostro rojo de la ira y le quito a Harry 50 puntos y a Parkinson 20 puntos y luego los mando a la enfermería. Draco y yo solo nos reíamos de la cara de Harry y Pansy por la actitud de Snape.

Cuando terminamos la poción, nos quedamos callados solo viendo nuestras caras y me di cuenta que sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que no supe descifrar y entonces dijo:

-No me había dado cuenta que tienes bonitos ojos Granger-dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna y se sonrojo igual que yo

-Bueno tu también tienes unos ojos muy bonitos-dije aun mas roja, pero Snape se venía acercando y observo nuestra poción y nos dijo que estaba bien y nos dijo que ya nos podíamos ir y asi lo hicimos con un "nos vemos luego" cada quien tomo su rumbo y las clases pasaron "normales" solo que no podía quitarme de la cabeza a cierto rubio de bellos ojos grises.

**POV Draco**

Desde pociones andaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, todo el mundo se me quedaba viendo raro, pero no me importa ya que esa felicidad no me la quitaría nadie bueno al menos eso creía , porque cuando entre a mi sala común vi a mi pequeña hermana haciendo sus deberes y tarareaba una canción y decidido a acercarme vi que Blaise igual se acercaba y asi que escuche sin que me vieran

-castígame, me eh portado mal, diviértete se que gozas y me gusta…castígame, me eh portado mal, diviértete se que gozas y me gusta-cantaba alegremente mi dulce hermana aunque esa canción no era muy dulce

-Te quiero igual, y no sé ni cómo aguantar ni controlar mis deseos de morderte en donde no te puedes mirar mientras busco distracción en el radio o en tu conversación o en una estúpida canción-continuo Blaise y entonces ella pego un brinco del susto y asombro

Pero no pude contenerme y grite

-¡Zabinni como te atreves a decirle esas cosas a mi hermanita!

-Yo… es que solo seguí la canción-dijo trabándose al hablar

-Ya chicos tranquilos, Blaise será mejor que hablemos después y tú Draki-pooh relájate-dijo mi hermana

Cuando Blaise se fue

-Pulga ¿¡cuántas veces te eh dicho que no me digas asi!-dije divertido por el apodo que me puso mi hermana y es que solo ella puede decirme asi no como la loca de Astoria

-Las mismas veces que te eh dicho que no me digas pulga-dijo riendo

-Bueno señorita explíqueme lo de esa canción muggle eh-dije curioso-¿Por qué desde que regresaste de Francia andas con esas cosas muggles, que los muggles para allá que los muggles para acá?

-Este bueno ¿sabes qué? Tengo que irme mañana hablamos- y sin más salió corriendo de la sala común

Yo solo reí y me fui a la cama pensando en la castaña que me traía loco

**POV Alejandra**

-Uff al fin me libre de mi adorado hermano-iba hablando sola-hasta que sentí como me jalaban

-Aaaaaaaah, auxilio que alguien me ayude, me han secuestrado, hay auxilio, socorro-gritaba como una loca

-Cálmate no quiero hacerte nada-dijo una voz muy familiar

Fin del capitulo

Muajaja ¿Quién será que jalo a Ale? ¿La salvaran? ¿Draco le dirá algo a Herms? ¿Herms que hará?

Las dejare con la duda, por favor comenten

Cualquier duda háganmelo saber por favor

Los quiero mucho


	3. Chapter 3 Una Simple Sangre Sucia

**Capitulo 3: Una Simple Sangre sucia**

**POV Alejandra**

-Uff al fin me libre de mi adorado hermano-iba hablando sola-hasta que sentí como me jalaban

-Aaaaaaaah, auxilio que alguien me ayude, me han secuestrado, hay auxilio, socorro-gritaba como una loca

-Cálmate no quiero hacerte nada-dijo una voz muy familiar

-Hay Ron por Dios me espantaste-dije un poco más tranquila- creí que un violador me había secuestrado-y entonces él se puso rojo hasta las orejas

-Primero muerto a dejar que te pase algo-dijo muy tierno y muuuy rojo

-Hay que lindo te ves cuando te sonrojas-dije acariciándole la cara y sus orejas parecían que se iban a incendiar en cualquier momento

-Jeje gracias tu también te ves linda bueno tu todo el tiempo te ves linda-y se acercaba cada vez a mi cara, pero me aparte-

-Lo bueno no se consigue fácil-dije con una sonrisa al puro estilo Malfoy

-Em yo…yo… lo siento-dijo muy apenado-yo solo quería, pero cierta pelirroja lo interrumpió

-Besuquearla eso querías y luego críticas a Harry-dijo Ginny fingiendo enfado- debería darte vergüenza Ronald Bill…-con un grito la interrumpió Ron

-Ni se te ocurra decir mi nombre completo, mejor me voy-dijo Ronnie-Nos vemos rojita, Nos vemos Ale – y se fue

-aaaah-dios porque suspire-¿qué tengo porque me ves así Ginny?

-Pooor nada-dijo misteriosa-Vamos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

Y nos fuimos a la sala de Menesteres según me dijo Ginny es muy segura, estuvimos un tiempo ahí planeando todo.

-Dios hay una salida a Hogsmade el otro fin de semana ahí puede ser- dije muy contenta

-No porque Herms se quedara estudiar ya sabes cómo es de estudiosa-dijo cabizbaja Ginny

-mmm… ya se mira tengo un plan perfecto pero necesitare a Ilse y Katy unas amigas de Ravenclaw-dije ya planeando todo Muajaja

-Perfecto ¿qué es?-dijo Ginny muy curiosa

-Pues mira…

**POV Harry**

Hay ¿Qué estará haciendo mi dragoncita? ¿Con quién estará? Espero que no esté con Dean ¬¬ o con cualquier "intento de hombre" bueno con Ron sí, pero esto no estaría pasando, si no fuera por la culpa de Parkinson, ME GANE UN CASTIGO POR SU CULPA, lo bueno es que ella igual está castigada y con manchas en la cara Muajaja, se ve tan ridícula…

-Hey Potter ponte a hacer algo y no solo estar ahí como estúpido-dijo la chillona voz de Parkinson

-Relájate manchitas-muajaja como disfruto molestarla-además esto no estaría pasando si no fuera por tu culpa y tus aires de grandeza, y mírate acomodando libros Jajajaja eres patética

-¡Cállate!-me grito manchitas-si no quieres acabar en San Mungo

-Huy relájate manchitas-dije riéndome y ya me iba a gritar cuando escuchamos unos ruidos muy raros

-Oh por dios-decía la voz de una chica

-sí, sí, sí-decía otra chica, un momento no era cualquier chica era ¡Ginny! Mi cuchurrumina

-¡Ginny!-grite no me imagino a mi Ginny engañándome y menos con una mujer y al parecer Parkinson si se lo imaginaba y se reía

-¡Pastelito! Me espantaste –grito Ginny que estaba con Ale y otras chicas que parecían de su edad

-¿Qué hacías pastelito?-pregunte un poco sonrojado por haber pensado mal de mi novia

-Solo conversaba con las chicas, te las presentare mira ella es Katia de Ravenclaw-señalando a una chica con una cara que mostraba emoción, sorpresa y ternura-ella es Ilse igual de Ravenclaw-señalando a una chica alta de hecho más alta que Ale y Katia-son amigas de Ale

-Hola mucho gusto soy…-dije

-Harry Potter-dijeron a coro

-Jajajaja jajaja - estallo en carcajadas manchitas

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso Parkinson?-dijo mi novia

-Pues que aquí el señor Potter pensaba que tu…-estaba diciendo manchitas pero gracias al cielo Ale la interrumpió

-Pansy, Zabinni dijo que quería verte en la sala común- dijo mi súper heroína

-Bueno como no tenga nada mejor que hacer me voy-y al fin se fue manchitas

-Bueno nosotras también nos vamos- dijeron Katia e Ilse y se despidieron de Ale

-Adiós chicas nos vemos mañana-dijeron Ginny y Ale

-Adiós-y se fueron

-Bueno cuchurrumin que pensabas que hacia eh-dijo Ginny

-Estem…-no sabía cómo decirle que pensaba que me había engañado con mujeres

-Bueno chicos no quiero hacer mal tercio así que me voy los veo mañana-dijo Ale y se fue

-Si nos vemos Ale-dijimos

-Bueno ¿y entonces?-dijo mi novia un poco impaciente

-Es que bueno prométeme que no te vas a enojar –dije nervioso

-¿Tendría por qué enojarme?-dijo ya bastante impaciente

-No, claro que no, bueno yo pienso que no-dije-es que estaba discutiendo con manchitas y en eso…-me interrumpió

-¿Manchitas?-dijo riendo

-Así le puse a Parkinson-dije-bueno entonces escuche ruidos extraños como "Oh por dios" "sí, sí, sí" y pensé que me estabas engañando con mujeres-dije cabizbajo

-Harry James Potter…

**POV Hermione**

¿Dónde estará Draco? ¿Con alguna chica? ¿Será muy bonita? ¿Y qué rayos hago pensando en él? ¿Y desde cuando lo llamo por su nombre? Bueno el me llama por el mío, en el se escucha muy lindo, Ya basta Hermione que importa si esta con quien este y que este haciendo puf mejor me dormiré y mañana le pediré un consejo a Ginny.

Cuando me desperté, ya habían despertado la mayoría de las chicas así que me apresure a darme un baño y cambiarme pero amanecí con ganas de arreglarme así que solo me puse un poco de polvo, delineador y brillo, y baje rápidamente hacía el Gran Comedor y cuando llegue no podía creer lo que veía, Harry estaba cubierto de leche y restos de cereal, Ron con una cara que no sabía qué hacer y Ginny tenía una cara de pocos amigos, me senté y entonces dije

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-

-Pregúntale aquí Harry-mi-novia-me-engaña-con-mujeres-Potter-dijo Ginny con voz cargada de furia

-Dije que lo sentía por favor dragoncita perdóname-decía Harry

-¿Qué? no entiendo nada-dije muy confundida, entonces Ron hablo

-Ayer Harry escucho a Ginny haciendo ruidos raros con unas chicas y él pensó que Ginny lo engañaba con ellas-dijo Ron a punto de reírse

-Wow ¿Y quién eran las chicas?-dije igual casi riéndome

-Ale y unas de sus amigas-dijo Ginny aún molesta

-¿Y es por eso que Harry está cubierto de cereal?-dije ya riéndome

Y Ron no se pudo resistir y estallo en carcajadas y yo junto con el mientras Ginny y Harry seguían peleando, pero por lo visto Ginny ahora no es la mejor para dar consejos, entonces pensé que tal vez Luna me podía ayudar.

Fui al lago, Luna siempre estaba ahí y cuando llegue, vi algo que me dejo en shock, Luna y Neville estaban casi tragándose por un árbol, me quede callada porque pensé que sentirían mi presencia pero que equivocada estaba, seguían besándose ¡Por las tangas de Merlín!

-LUNA, NEVILLE YA PAREN-grite, y hasta brincaron del susto

-Jajaja jajaja hubieran visto su cara- apenas y podía parar de reír

-Hermione nos asustaste pensé que eras McGonagall-dijo Neville asustado

-O Snape-dije Luna conteniendo la risa por la cara de Neville- pero dime ¿A quién buscabas? ¿O que buscabas?-dijo un poco más tranquila

-A ti Luna, pero veo que estas muy ocupada, así que mejor me voy-dije

-No te preocupes Herms, yo ya me iba, este nos vemos al rato-dije Neville ahora muy rojo

-Sí, nos vemos en el comedor osito-dijo Luna y Neville se puso aun más rojo y se fue casi corriendo

-Bueno Herms dime que pasa-dijo Luna sentándose en el pasto

-Bueno es que es algo complicado-dije también sentándome

-Bueno no importa, solo dímelo-dijo Luna muy tranquila

-Es que tengo una amiga de Gryffindor que cree que le gusta un Slytherin que desde que llego a Hogwarts la ah insultado y sentir mal, pero este año el se comporta diferente con ella-dije nerviosa

-Define diferente-

-Bueno, pues la llama por su nombre, ya no la insulta y es más atento-dije pensando en Draco

-¿Y **tú** "amiga" que piensa sobre él?-dijo Luna remarcando el "tú" hay ya se dio cuenta

-Pues piensa que cuando él dice su nombre se escucha muy lindo y se la pasa pensando en el-dije nerviosa y muy roja

-Pues…-decía Luna pero la interrumpí

-Hay Luna a ti no te puedo mentir, esa amiga no existe, esa soy yo y el Slytherin es Malfoy- dije muy bajito, pero Luna si lo escucho

-Bueno ya me daba cuenta pero lo único que puedo decirte es que te gusta y mucho y sospecho que tú a él-dijo Luna con una sonrisa que me tranquilizo mucho

**POV LUNA**

-¿tú crees que enserio le gusto? ¿O solo quiere ser cordial?-dijo Herms con una mueca-¿Por qué que podría ver en una simple sangre sucia?-dijo triste

-Hermione Jean Granger tú no eres una simple… eso-dije ya enfadada-No puedo creer que pienses eso de ti, tu eres las más inteligente de todo Hogwarts y eres muy bonita, y eres muy valiente, dime que chico no quisiera estar contigo

-Hay Luna muchas gracias por decir eso, pero no sé, Malfoy es muy guapo y pues es sangre limpia y yo no-dijo con algo de tristeza y ya le iba a responder cuando un rubio platinado dijo

-Tú eres más que eso Hermione-dijo Malfoy-aquí el que no vale la pena soy yo

-Dra Dra Draco ¿Hace mucho rato qué estás aquí?-dijo Herms muy nerviosa

-Desde que dijiste que eras una simple… eso-dijo Malfoy nervioso ¿Qué Malfoy nervioso? El mundo se va a acabar

-DILO, DILO, DI QUE SOY UNA SIMPLONA, UN RATON DE BIBLIOTECA, DI QUE SOY UNA ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA-grito Hermione, y se veía muy desesperada

-NO, NO LO HARE PORQUE NO LO PIENSO Y PORQUE NO LO ERES NO ERES UNA SIMPLE SANGRE SUCIA ERES MUCHO MAS QUE ESO OISTE-grito esta vez Malfoy, yo no podía articular palabra, eso había sido como una declaración de ¿amor? Hay que mono es Malfoy si que cambio

-¿ENTONCES PORQUE SIEMPRE ME INSULTABAS EH?-Grito Herms-¡CONTESTAME! MALFOY ¿PORQUE SIEMPRE QUE PODIAS ME HUMILLABAS? ¡CONTESTAME MALFOY!-Grito más fuerte Herms ya llorando

-POR QUE MI PADRE ME ENSEÑO ESO Y NO TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO ME ARREPIENTO-Grito esta vez Malfoy- Pero olvídalo nunca lo entenderías-dijo hablando normal y se fue

-No Draco espera-dijo Herms pero fue muy tarde Malfoy ya se había ido y ella lloro aun mas

-Tranquila Herms, deja que se calme y ya hablas con el-dije tranquilizándola

-Ahora me va a odiar más-dijo Herms entre sollozos

-Ya tranquila, ya se le pasara-dije abrazándola

**POV Draco**

No puedo creer que ella pensara todo eso, como se le pudo ocurrir, ella es más que eso, hay estoy tan enfadado, tengo ganas de partirle la cara a alguien, ¿Dónde estará Blaise?, el puede ser de ayuda. Entonces le pegue a la pared de mi habitación.

-Hey ¿por qué tan molesto Drakie-pooh?-dijo mi alocada hermana

-Ya cállate pulga-dije- no estoy de humor

-Bueno de eso ya me di cuenta eh-dijo-pero más respeto que soy tu hermana favorita

-Eres la favorita, porque eres la única, al menos ese favor hicieron mis padres-dije algo enfadado

-¿Y ahora que paso hermanito? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo-dijo dándome un masaje en la espalda, Y le conté cuando Hermione dijo que ella era una simple sangre sucia y cuando peleamos

-Querido hermano no sé si te diste cuenta pero esa fue una clase de declaración de amor extraña-dijo conteniendo la risa

-¿Qué? ¿Te caíste y te golpeaste en la cabeza? ¿Te sientes bien?-dije no puedo creer lo que hice- ¿Blaise te dio un filtro de amor?

-Dalai, relájate huy que estresado estas, no me caí, me siente súper bien y Blaise no se me ah acercado-dijo conteniendo la risa

-Ya, ¿enserio hice eso?-

-Pues claro tonto…-y ella iba a seguir con su sermón pero la interrumpió una canción, que no sé de dónde rayos venia

all my life I´ve been good but now whoa I´m thinking what the hell

-Hay perdón, es mi celular-y se fue a un rincón a hablar por un aparato plano llamado "cedular", y hacia muecas raras, primero sonreía y después puso cara de preocupación luego susurro algo y dio brinquitos y regreso a mí con una sonrisa

-Hey pulga dime ¿qué es eso del "cedular"?-dije curioso, porque siento que me oculta varias cosas

-Hay pues es un aparato muggle y es "celular" no "cedular"-dijo como si nada

-Ya, deja de tonterías y dime ¿Desde cuándo amas todo lo muggle?-dije ya muy desesperado

-Es que,…yo…-decía con lagrimas en los ojos-yo… en…Francia…hice algo que solo mamá y papá saben

-¿Y qué hiciste?-dije preocupado, no sé ni que pensar

-Yo… me escape de _Beauxbatons con un muggle-dijo llorando y cabizbaja_

_-¿Qué tú hiciste qué?-grite-No lo puedo creer de ti ¿y por cuánto tiempo?_

-Un año-dijo entre sollozos-y NO ME GRITES

-Cómo quieres que no te grite si hiciste una completa locura, pero no entiendo porque nunca me dijeron nada

-Porque mis padres me entendieron y tú no lo harías-dijo llorando de nuevo

-Lo siento, no llores, pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –dije aun confundido

-Yo…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	4. Chapter 4 aviso :

**Hola chicas , lo se tiene muchoooooo que no actualizo la historia pero eso no significa que ya no la continue , eso es como si Tom Felton estuviera feo jajaja bueno les dare mis razones por las que ya no eh actualizado**

**1.- ya tenia dos capítulos completitos pero mi compu se descompuso T_T**

**2.-Mi inspiración se fue la muy desgraciada **

**3.- Acabo de entrar al Bachillerato :3 aun no lo creo , Merlín cada día estoy mas vieja jejeje bueno el caso es que no tengo tiempo porque nos encargan mucha tarea :S**

**Y esas fueron mis razones pero pronto actualizare **

**Pero tengo mas historias en mente, pronto comenzare una que se llama (redobles por favor)**

**LOCAS DE AMOR: es una historia basada en la serie argentina del mismo nombre que igualmente fue hecha aquí en México y me encanta , son tres chicas que tienen problemas emocionales , será con personajes de HP :3 y esas chicas serán: Ginny, Luna & Hermione , contendrán unos temas un poco fuertes , como violación etc y va a ver una pareja lésbica , yo soy completamente Heterosexual (buga como dicen en Las Aparicio) pero me llama mucho la atención escribir sobre ellas y además soy 100% open mind **

**Bueno eso es todo creo bye se cuidan mucho**


End file.
